


The Origin of Pop Tart

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has to explain everyone's favorite breakfast pastry and earns a new nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of Pop Tart

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen an inordinate amount of "poptart" in fics and because 1. I love Carmilla, 2. I love Pop Tarts, and 3. It's freaking hilarious, I've decided to write the origin of this great edible nickname. I may add other incidences of poptart. Let me know what you think, if this is dumb, if you'd like to see more, etc.

Whatever lecture Laura had forced her to attend, which she had already forgotten the name and point of, had been, as expected, boring and pointless. Technically yes it was in the vampire’s best interest to actually attend her classes and make decent grades, scaring the new administration into letting her stay could only last so long, not that she had completely slacked. Once upon a time, learning had been a luxury, a gift. She had been devoted to her studies in the early years, flirting briefly with every new subject and major as they appeared but she always returned to philosophy.

 Contrary to Laura’s beliefs, Carmilla was every bit capable of maintaining a great grade point average, even with all of her absences. She simply did not care enough to really put forth the effort, the motivation even lower now that she had tiny human to cuddle with. Her brief ventures to class had been a distraction when all she could think about was the obnoxiously nosy roommate who hated her. Fortunately, said roommate was now her girlfriend, the thought hastening the vampire’s steps as she pulled herself from her mental grumbling, the notebooks Laura had placed in her backpack tapping as she walked.

“Look, cupcake, I even took notes today.” Carmilla strolled into the room, tossing a black notebook on to the yellow pillow for her pushy girlfriend to flip through. Laura, however, did not even turn around, her head bobbing to whatever was playing through her earbuds while she typed. The vampire considered her for a moment before sighing and tossing her bag down, throwing herself onto her bed. She attempted to read her assigned reading, but quickly lost interest, especially as an odd scent crossed her senses. “What are you-“ She cut herself off with another sigh, dragging herself off of the bed to stand behind her still oblivious roommate. While Laura was mid-bob, Carmilla ducked down, quickly removing an earbud, her lips brushing the now free ear. “What are you eating, creampuff?”

“CARM! Uh. H-hi! I didn’t hear you come in.” Laura had jumped nearly a foot from her seat, her face a vibrant shade of red. A box rested at her elbow, somehow having escaped being turned over at her surprise.

“I know. Blaring Taylor Swift again?”

“No! And shut up you love her. Don’t give me that look.” Laura turned fully in her chair, removing her other earbud. “So, how was class?” Carmilla’s gaze kept flickering to the strange box on the desk.

“Pointless.”

“Carm-“

“I’m still going, aren’t I?” The vampire was not in the mood for yet another discussion regarding her academics and that strange smell was continuing to eat at her. “What are you eating?”

“Pop Tarts.”

“What?”

“Pop Tarts.”

“I heard you the first time. I’m not the one with damage from ‘Blank Space.’ What is a Pop Tart?” Carmilla arched a brow while her roommate squirmed in her chair.

“It’s just a Pop Tart. These are chocolate chip.” She conjured an open silver package from somewhere Carmilla did not see, pulling out the strange treat and offering it to the vampire.

“That doesn’t look like any sort of tart I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s just a Pop Tart, Carm.” Laura rolled her eyes while Carmilla eyed the snack suspiciously.

“But what _is_ it?”

“I don’t know! It’s just a Pop Tart! It’s this breakfast food snack thing that has frosting on it and delicious goo in the middle.” Laura huffed at her girlfriend’s baffled expression. “I will look it up for you, you useless vampire.” Before she could spin around, said useless vampire climbed into the chair, settling Laura on to her lap, her hands playing at the hem of her shirt while she eyed the now forgotten Pop Tart with distaste. The smaller of the two sighed before pulling up Google and typing in “pop tart” with more force than necessary. She clicked on the Wikipedia page, not eager to wade through Kellog’s embarrassingly cartoonish webpage (not that she regularly looked up new Pop Tart flavors or anything). “Toaster pastry with a sugary filling-“

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Do you want to know or not?” Laura relaxed when she was met with silence. “Introduced in the 1960s. Oh, ew, they used to not be frosted.” Carmilla had pressed closer, reading over Laura’s shoulder.

“They’re not even sold here. How’d you get them?”

“My dad must have packed them. I didn’t know I had them. We were out of chocolate chip cookies and I was looking-“

“You mean scrambling for something else to get your sugar fix? This is a real problem, Laura.”

“Shut up. Now you know what a Pop Tart is. Are you happy?” She sighed as the vampire’s gaze flickered to the pastry on her desk. “Oh my god you are the worst. Just take it.” Carmilla looked affronted for a moment before gingerly picking up the strange treat. She smelled it, earning another glare from the girl in her lap, before taking a small bite. She frowned slightly at first but soon relaxed, quickly devouring the entire Pop Tart.

“What?” She shrunk a bit under Laura’s arched brow.

“I take it you liked it then? You just ate my last Pop Tart.”

“You offered it to me.”

“I didn’t know you were going to eat the thing whole.”

“You don’t need the sugar anyway.”

“Because I’m so sweet already?”

“Because there’s an empty six pack of grape soda in the trash and to be honest I don’t know how you live like this and I’m the one who survives on blood.”

“And Pop Tarts. Apparently.”

“Aw, are you angry with me, Pop Tart?” Carmilla smirked as a look of horror spread across her girlfriend’s face.

“Oh, no. No no no no no. No.”

“Don’t like Pop Tart, Pop Tart?”

“Stop.”

“I think I’ve finally found the perfect one.”

“No.”

“Pop Tart.”

“I hate you.”

“It’s compact and filled with sugar. Just like you.”

“You did not just compare me to a toaster pastry.”

“You don’t mind being called other pastries.”

“Because they’re not Pop Tart.”

“Pop Tart is perfect.”

“You didn’t even know what a Pop Tart was five minutes ago.”

“Doesn’t matter, Pop Tart.”

“We don’t even have Pop Tarts anymore.”

“I will order you Pop Tarts.”

“Please don’t.” Though thoroughly exasperated, Laura could barely contain the smile threatening to break across her face at the light in Carmilla’s eyes and the legitimate smile crossing her features. The vampire tightened her hold around her girlfriend’s waist, pressing her nose against her neck, her nose brushing Laura’s pulse point.

“You’re my own personal Pop Tart.” Laura would have laughed but the hands creeping up her shirt were not a laughing matter, nor were the lips making their way down her throat. She could get used to “Pop Tart.”


End file.
